House of Masks 008a
You follow her. She stops when she hears you clattering along behind her. "What are you doing, are you crazy?" 10:30:31 PM Aethon: Aethon grins. 10:30:33 PM Aethon: "Maybe." 10:30:36 PM *** Josie added Marilla *** 10:31:20 PM Josie: Aethon stumbles and holds onto the wall. PM Aethon: Aethon grimaces as the pain finally starts to hit him. 10:31:27 PM Josie: Marilla catches up, too. 10:31:45 PM Josie: Serafina: ... just sit down, will you? I'm perfectly capable of getting Bellamy myself! 10:31:53 PM Aethon: Aethon shakes his head. 10:32:08 PM Aethon: "That's not it." Aethon reaches into his tunic pocket, and pulls out the string of pearls. 10:32:15 PM Marilla: ((Can I try stabalizing him?)) 10:32:26 PM Josie: He's stable, just hurting pretty badly. 10:32:40 PM Aethon: "Come here, Sera." 10:32:52 PM Marilla: ... Maybe I should've used the wand on you afterall. 10:33:03 PM Josie: Serafina frowns, but obeys, frowning a bit. "What can't wait until your wounds are healed?" 10:33:13 PM Aethon: "Marilla?" Aethon turns. "What are you doing here?" 10:33:18 PM Aethon: Aethon turns back to Serafina. 10:33:19 PM *** Josie added Art, except when she's not *** 10:33:29 PM Aethon: "Turn around." 10:33:32 PM Josie: ((For Russet.)) 10:33:52 PM Josie: She does. "Honestly! What *is* it?" 10:34:03 PM Aethon: "Close your eyes." 10:34:13 PM Marilla: "I want to be sure we can find Bel, it's very important to me that Trystan recieves care." 10:34:19 PM Marilla: "Oh my." 10:34:22 PM Josie: She does. 10:34:26 PM Marilla: Marilla turns around. 10:34:33 PM Marilla: /peeks. 10:34:40 PM Marilla: Marilla peeks. 10:34:40 PM Josie: Serafina: Of course we'll find her, she was either in her room or the common room, I'm pretty sure. 10:34:47 PM Aethon: Aethon drapes the pearls around Serafina's neck. 10:35:00 PM Aethon: "Now you can go find Bellamy, or whatever her name is." 10:35:46 PM Trystan: Russet is momentarily entranced by the shinies. Then he starts thrashing again, because he has to be let down so he can scent Bellamy! 10:35:47 PM Josie: Serafina peers down. "... you ... you stopped to give me a... oh, men are *crazy.*" 10:36:00 PM Josie: She pauses for another split second and then starts running down the hallway again. 10:36:18 PM Aethon: Aethon leans against the wall and looks cool as Serafina leaves. 10:36:24 PM Josie: She disappears into one of the rooms up ahead. 10:36:25 PM Marilla: Marilla opens her mouth to speak to Aethen when Russet goes bonkers in her hands. 10:36:29 PM Aethon: Aethon then crumples to the floor. 10:36:45 PM Aethon: Aethon rests his head against the wall. 10:36:50 PM Aethon: "I think she liked it." 10:37:23 PM Josie: A few minutes later and Serafina comes running back toward you, followed by Bellamy, who is moving along quickly but somehow, not running. 10:37:55 PM Josie: She pauses just long enough to heal Aethon all the way up, and then moves on toward the main room, muttering a blessing to Taelyss. 10:38:00 PM Trystan: Russet seems to calm down once she shows up, but squeaks urgently. 10:38:00 PM Marilla: Marilla grips Russet tighter, "Down, boy, your salvation comes." 10:38:03 PM Aethon: Aethon tries his best to bow from where he's sitting, but his legs are a bloody mess and they give away immediately. 10:38:28 PM Aethon: "You have my gratitude, Lady Bellamy." 10:38:41 PM Josie: Serafina kneels beside Aethon and offers him a hand, as Bellamy glides away with a regal nod. 10:38:43 PM Marilla: Marilla simply grins at Aethon, before turning to follow Bellamy. 10:39:09 PM Josie: Serafina: You're crazy, you know that? 10:39:12 PM Aethon: Aethon pretends to take Serafina's hand up, but pulls Serafina into his arms and plants a kiss. 10:39:28 PM Aethon: "Crazy about you, maybe." 10:39:40 PM *** Josie removed Marilla from this conversation. *** 10:39:41 PM *** Josie removed Art, except when she's not from this conversation. *** 10:39:46 PM Josie: ((I'm such a tease.)) 10:40:00 PM Aethon: ((playing the gallant knight is fun in it's own right)) 10:40:01 PM Josie: She kisses him back, with enthusiasm! 10:41:34 PM Josie: Serafina: Are you all right now? Did she cure you? What happened? 10:42:17 PM Aethon: "Just some trouble with some dark spawn. Nothing to worry about." 10:42:18 PM Josie: A snow leopard bounds by on a frantic run to the entryway. 10:42:24 PM Josie: Serafina: ... what kind? 10:43:04 PM Aethon: Aethon looks at the leopard as it rushes past. "Trouble of a ... sentient furniture kind." 10:44:04 PM Josie: Serafina: ... sentient furniture? That doesn't sound pleasant, does it? I don't think beds should talk. Or even chairs. They might say all sorts of things. 10:44:23 PM Aethon: Aethon kisses Serafina as she continues to babble. 10:45:04 PM Josie: Serafina: Now stop that, you'd think you didn't want me to talk! 10:45:16 PM Aethon: Aethon manages to muster up a sheepish grin. 10:45:34 PM Aethon: "Let's just... sit here together, for a little bit." 10:45:46 PM Josie: Serafina: In the *hallway*? 10:46:01 PM Aethon: Aethon tries on an innocent look. 10:46:07 PM Aethon: "Well, where else?" 10:47:01 PM Josie: Serafina: Well, practically every room has a couch or something, doesn't it? Mine does, I'm positive the others do. 10:47:31 PM Aethon: Aethon attempts to stand up, and manages it. He performs a flourishing bow. "Lead the way, my lady." 10:47:56 PM Josie: She offers him *her* arm for once. 10:48:29 PM Aethon: Aethon leans forward, and with a pivot picks up and carries Serafina in his arms. 10:49:15 PM Josie: She laughs. "And to think you were practically fainting not five minutes ago." 10:49:55 PM Aethon: "Doth the lady protest?" 10:50:33 PM Josie: Serafina: Of course not. Here, go in that door, there's a sitting room in there. 10:50:35 PM Josie: She points. 10:50:54 PM Aethon: Aethon carries Serafina into the room. 10:52:41 PM Josie: It's a smallish room, with a couch and two chairs in front of a fireplace, and a window seat with some cushions on it. 10:53:20 PM Aethon: Aethon places Serafina carefully onto the couch, before plopping down unceremoniously next to her. 10:53:55 PM Aethon: With an adoring look in his eyes, Aethon strokes Serafina's face. 10:54:18 PM Josie: She smiles at him. 10:54:30 PM Aethon: The warmth of the fireplace begins to set in, and the lines of Aethon's tired face begin to clear as he falls asleep. 10:55:05 PM Aethon: ((Here's hoping this rest is peaceful, at least.)) 10:55:19 PM Aethon: Aethon leans forward and rests his head in Serafina's lap. 10:55:39 PM Josie: She strokes his hair and stays there, quietly. 10:56:12 PM Aethon: Aethon opens an eye lazily, and looks up at Serafina. 10:56:20 PM Aethon: "You're so beautiful." 10:56:43 PM Aethon: Aethon tries to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. 10:56:55 PM Aethon: "... sing me... a song..." 10:57:04 PM Aethon: Aethon 's eyes close again. 10:57:58 PM Josie: She smiles. "Okay." 10:58:56 PM Josie: Serafina starts to sing a lullaby in elvish. She has a pretty voice--not spectacular, but soft and quiet and on-key. 11:01:09 PM Aethon: Before long, Aethon is in deep slumber. The toils of riding around town and running errands, of adventuring in the depths of the halls, and the nights of fitful rest all come down upon him in this moment. 11:01:22 PM Aethon: ((He dreams... but what about?)) 11:02:19 PM Josie: You'll find out in the next session! 11:02:36 PM Aethon: ((Awwww.)) 11:14:16 PM Aethon: Aethon wakes up suddenly. 11:14:36 PM Aethon: "Hello, lovely." 11:14:40 PM Josie: Serafina: ... did you dream again? 11:14:56 PM Aethon: ((Did he?)) 11:15:50 PM Josie: ((Just red eyes in the dark.)) 11:16:13 PM Aethon: Aethon lies. "No. Not right now." 11:16:27 PM Josie: Sera smiles and kisses him on the nose. "Good." 11:16:38 PM Aethon: Aethon can't help but smile. 11:16:54 PM Josie: Sera: Maybe I should stay with you. 11:17:10 PM Aethon: Aethon reaches up and strokes Serafina's face. 11:17:33 PM Aethon: "You should." 11:17:55 PM Aethon: Aethon gets up, then begins to kiss Sera. 11:18:27 PM Aethon: His arm is wrapped around her, comforting, warm, and full of strength. 11:18:48 PM Josie: She definitely kisses him back, passionately. 11:19:30 PM Aethon: ((This scene's starting to get pretty hot and bothered)) 11:19:41 PM Aethon: ((Fade to black?)) 11:20:14 PM Josie: Actually. 11:20:28 PM Josie: She stops before any clothes start being removed. 11:21:13 PM Aethon: ((WHAT A TEASE.)) 11:21:48 PM Josie: Serafina: ... I can't. 11:22:00 PM Aethon: Aethon stops. 11:22:35 PM Aethon: Hesitation. Doubt. Curiosity. These things weigh upon the young paladin's mind, but he resists. 11:22:41 PM Josie: She's pretty pinkfaced and dishevelled by this point. 11:22:45 PM Aethon: "I... understand." 11:23:10 PM Josie: Serafina: ... no you don't, and it's *horrible*, I'm such a tease, I should be... shot out of a *cannon* or something.... 11:23:25 PM Aethon: Aethon leans in to kiss her one last time. 11:23:31 PM Aethon: "It's alright. You've got your reasons." 11:25:28 PM Josie: Serafina starts to cry a little bit. "It's not your fault, it's my fault, I shouldn't have... gotten involved, but you're *so* kind to me, and hardly anybody ever notices me at all because I'm any..." 11:26:08 PM Aethon: Aethon strokes Serafina's cheek reassuringly, before holding her in his arms. 11:26:22 PM Aethon: He doesn't say a word. He doesn't need to. 11:28:36 PM Josie: Serafina: Ulisse's right, he's *always* right and I *hate* them for it, it's not fair. 11:29:04 PM Aethon: "Ulisse?" 11:29:46 PM Josie: Serafina: My cousin, he's in the same fix as me, only not really obviously, because he doesn't hurt *anyone*, and I don't... I don't *know*, what if I do? 11:30:17 PM Aethon: Aethon furrows his brow. 11:30:51 PM Aethon: Aethon holds Sera's hands in his. 11:31:02 PM Aethon: "What's wrong?" 11:31:17 PM Josie: She stares at him and tears up again, and buries her face in his chest and cries. 11:31:51 PM Aethon: Aethon holds Serafina as she sobs. He gently strokes her hair to calm her down. 11:33:26 PM Josie: Serafina: I'm sorry, I'm *so* sorry... 11:33:57 PM Josie: You hear scratching at the door. 11:34:18 PM Aethon: Aethon looks at the door. 11:35:27 PM Aethon: Aethon ignores it 11:36:01 PM Aethon: "It's alright, Sera, it's alright." 11:37:33 PM Josie: Arf! Arf arf arf! 11:37:40 PM Josie: There's apparently a dog at the door now. 11:37:58 PM Josie: Serafina sniffles. "... what is that?" 11:38:15 PM Aethon: "Sounds like.. a dog." 11:38:32 PM Aethon: Aethon doesn't get up. 11:38:57 PM Aethon: Aethon looks into Serafina's face. 11:39:12 PM Josie: Serafina looks back at him, tearfully. 11:39:36 PM Aethon: Aethon begins to pick out the damp hair that's managed to stick all over her tear-stricken face. 11:40:53 PM Josie: She lets him, and continues starin'. 11:41:50 PM Aethon: "Even if you hurt me, I am yours." 11:42:02 PM Aethon: Aethon looks into Serafina's eyes. 11:42:07 PM Aethon: "Are you mine?" 11:42:54 PM Josie: Serafina: ... yes. It's mad of me, but... yes. 11:43:57 PM Aethon: Aethon smiles grimly, as if the weight of the decision the lovers had made had come down suddenly upon him. 11:46:31 PM Josie: Serafina: ... what are you... what are you going to do? 11:47:13 PM Aethon: "Well, for starters, I'm going to beat the sense out of this Ulisse for making you cry." 11:48:19 PM Josie: Serafina: ... but he has nothing to do with it, except for being in the same fix. Only not, because he *did* try, but his mother isn't. 11:49:02 PM Aethon: "What do you mean? What fix?" 11:49:39 PM Josie: Serafina: ... he has the same... problem. Sort of. We're not... who we are. 11:50:16 PM Aethon: "Tell me... love. Who... are you?" 11:51:40 PM Josie: She wipes her eyes again with the back of her hand. 11:52:37 PM Josie: She slumps a little bit and looks away, and then draws her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. 11:53:27 PM Aethon: Aethon leans in again, and kisses her. On her arms, and on her knees... 11:53:43 PM Aethon: Up her arms to her shoulders. 11:53:59 PM Aethon: Then the nape of her neck. 11:55:03 PM Josie: ((Pause a moment.)) 11:55:13 PM Aethon: "I swear upon my eternal soul to protect you," he whispers, in between kisses. 11:57:19 PM Josie: Serafina: ... don't say that, you shouldn't say that... you don't *know.* 11:58:06 PM Aethon: Aethon manages to smile. 11:58:15 PM Aethon: "I don't care." 11:58:31 PM Josie: Serafina: But maybe you sh... oh, who's that? 11:58:43 PM Aethon: Aethon stifles a groan. 11:59:39 PM Aethon: March 12, 2013 11:58 PM Marilla: <<< "AETHON REVEAL YOURSELF TO ME AT ONCE!!" 11:59:51 PM Aethon: March 12, 2013 11:58 PM Marilla: <<< Marilla would be pound on the door with intent to assault. AM Josie: Serafina: ... you should answer that. Shouldn't you? AM Aethon: "Whether I should and whether I will are two wholly different things." AM Josie: Serafina: What if it's important? AM Aethon: "Nothing can be more important to me than this. Than you, here, in my arms." AM Aethon: ((try that CHA 16 on for size)) AM Josie: Serafina: ... did... she just say... AM Aethon: AM Marilla: <<< "I need you to get out here and unsex me!!" AM Aethon: "I don't want to find out." AM Aethon: AM Marilla: <<< Marilla attempts to break down the door. AM Josie: WHAM. There's a heavy slam up against the door. AM Josie: Serafina hops up and opens it. AM Josie: Serafina looks *terribly* confused. "... I... I'm sorry, did I hallucinate that? Did I eat the wrong mushrooms in my omelette this morning?" AM Aethon: Aethon shakes his head. "I've got no idea what's going on." AM Aethon: AM Josie: <<< The door's hinges break, and it falls in. AM Aethon: Aethon continues to hold Serafina from behind. AM Aethon: "Let's find another room to talk in." AM Aethon: Aethon lets her go, but holds her hand. "Lead on." AM Josie: She looks around and then opens another door in the hallway, closing it shut behind them. AM Josie: ((And... back to the OTHER room. Sorry. >.<)) AM Aethon: Aethon is dragged along by the hand. AM Josie: This one's a bedroom; there is a couch, though--a big cushy one. AM Aethon: Aethon looks at the bed, then at the couch. AM Aethon: Aethon has no idea what's going on any more. AM Josie: Serafina: ... this is a weird place, isn't it? AM Aethon: "It's certainly up there on my list." AM Aethon: Aethon leads Serafina to the couch. AM Josie: She sits, spreading her skirts out. AM Aethon: Aethon sits, then lies down on the couch while pulling Serafina to spoon. AM Josie: She laughs a bit, but plays along. AM Aethon: "You're smiling again." AM Josie: Serafina: ... well, yes. It's so absurd, all of it. AM Aethon: "That's how life is. One absurdity after another." AM Aethon: "We have to try our best to carve normality out of it whenever we can." AM Josie: She turns around and kisses him with the side of her mouth, at least. AM Josie: Serafina: Is this normal? I've never been. AM Aethon: "If this is normal, then I want to be normal for eternity." AM Josie: Serafina: ... I doubt it is, really. AM Aethon: "Why not? Who are you?" AM Josie: Serafina: ... I'm not even a person. AM Aethon: Aethon caresses her arms. AM Aethon: "You feel like one." AM Josie: Serafina: ... I'm a demon, Aethon. ... I'm sorry. AM Aethon: While surprising, this revelation is not a surprise to Aethon. He had been entertaining suspicions.... AM Aethon: "Don't be." AM Aethon: Aethon holds her closer, and kisses her as best he can. AM Aethon: "I don't care." AM Josie: Serafina: But you *should*. I'm half *succubus.* AM Aethon: "I don't. You choose your own fate, not your blood." AM Josie: Serafina: ... but what if I... hurt you? Don't you care? I care. AM Aethon: "We can work through it. I believe in you. I believe in us." AM Josie: Serafina: If I take your *soul* you can't work through that, you... you sillyhead! AM Aethon: Aethon opens up his tunic. AM Aethon: "Take it! It's already yours!" AM Josie: Serafina looks horrified. "I don't *want* anybody's soul! That's horrible!" AM Aethon: Aethon kisses her. AM Josie: Serafina mmfs, but cooperates. AM Aethon: "So, in my dreams... is that you?" AM Josie: Serafina: ... what dreams? AM Aethon: "In my dreams, at night, someone watches over me." AM Josie: Serafina: ... oh... sometimes. A little bit. I know it's not right but I don't trust this house. AM Aethon: ((A little bit...)) AM Aethon: Aethon kisses her again. AM Josie: Serafina: ... I thought maybe it would help with the nightmares. I don't get them because I don't have to sleep ever. I know they've been awful for the others. AM Aethon: ((Love is ironic.)) AM Aethon: Aethon smiles. AM Aethon: "It's warm here, and the pieces of my life are starting to come together and make sense." AM Aethon: "Let's just... lie here together..." AM Aethon: ((zzz)) AM Josie: ((Agreed.)) AM Josie: Serafina: ... all right. That's safe, anyway. AM Aethon: ((I assume everything Aethon learned here today was in confidence)) AM Josie: ((ICly. OOCly don't worry about it too much, 'cause it'll go up in the logs. We shall trust people not to metagame. :) )) AM Aethon: ((Hah. I feel accomplished, like I solved a major key of the story)) AM Josie: Nah, just a little one. AM Josie: And only part of it. But it's something. AM Aethon: still... AM Aethon: getting a half succubus/half Elven noble girl to swoon over him AM Aethon: quite an accomplishment, bloody good show Aethon AM Josie: Close, anyway! AM Josie: He's awfully gallant. AM Aethon: It's how true men ought to be. AM Josie: I'd be happy if they brought me coffee. AM Josie: Okay, sleep. Ni! AM Aethon: Night Category:Logs Category:House of Masks